Aqui estoy
by Hiphop-Phunk
Summary: Estan en su sexto año y...todavia no se muy bien cual sera la trama, o sea lo que pasara...bueno, leanla y diganme que opinan. :)
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1

Ok, soy Harry y voy a empezar mi sexto año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria. Este año tiene algo diferente a los demas, en realidad no es un "algo", es un "alguien". Y este "alguien" es mas bien una "ella". El pequeñiiiiisimo problema que se me presenta es que "ella"... es mi mejor amiga.

Aquí estoy, acabo de llegar a la madriguera para pasar lo que queda del verano.

-¡Ron!¡Hermione! ¡¡Que bueno que es volver a verlos-"Especialmente a ti, Hermione" pensé.

La señora Weasley se acercó a mi y me dio uno de sus abrazos (senti algo crujir en mi interior, pero creo que solo fue la espalda) que dejan sin respiración, cuando me separé, vinieron los gemelos y estrechamos las manos.

-¿Cómo va la tienda- les pregunte susurrando.

Se miraron, intercambiaron una mirada complice y respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Muuuy bien- sonrieron y se hicieron a un lado. Despues vino Ron.

-Hola amigo, tanto tiempo sin verte...¿Qué paso que dejaste de escribir?

-Los Dursley encerraron a Hedwig, otra vez. Y no la pude mandar, ademas volvieron a poner barrotes en mi ventana.

-Ahh, los muy idiotas, no te preocupes, hallaremos una forma de mandarnos cartas, mmm, ¿que pasa que tu y Hermione no se saludan?

-Ehh- ella comenzo tratando de dar una explicacion.

No sabia por que ella no se habia acercado primero, pero yo tenia vergüenza de abrazarla, incluso de mirarla a los ojos.

-Es cierto hace tanto tiempo que no te veia a ti tambien- dije no muy seguro, no soy buena tratando de ocultar algo, la abrace durante el mismo tiempo que abrace a Ron...bueno, ahora que lo pienso creo que un poco mas...no es el caso. Nos separamos y fuimos adentro a dejar el baul.

Legué a la casa de Ron el 16 de agosto a las 11:45. El delicioso aroma de la comida que estaba preparando la señora Weasley llegaba hasta la habitación en donde estabamos Hermione, Ron y yo.

-Nosotros dormimos aquí, tu alli- señaló la cama en la que siempre duermo- y Hermione dormirá con Ginny-aproveche este momento para mirar a Hermione, tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo, ella me estaba mirando, asi que cuando se cruzaron nuestras miradas ella inmediatamente aparto la suya-. Me imagino que habrás traido tu escoba- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro, ¿despues de almorzar vamos a jugar al Quidditch- pregunte interesado, me dieron ganas de mirar a Hermione de nuevo, pero si la miraba otra vez iba a ser muy obvio asi que traté de distraerme sacando tema de conversación.

Bueno, esto fue muuuy corto, pero es el primero (o mejor dicho, es mas como una introduccion) y antes de esciribir más me gustaria saber que piensan. Asi que dejen algun review para que yo sepa si les gusta. Hasta la proxima.


	2. La llegada

¡Muchas gracias! a los que se toman un rato para leer mi historia y me dejan un review y tambien a los que solo la leen. Este capitulo es mas largo ocupa un poco mas que el otro, jeje, algo es algo. Bueno espero que sigan leyendo este fic y que les guste el cap. Espero que me dejen algun review. Saludos y perdonen por la tardanza carita sonrojada:)

Capitulo 2

Poco despues del almuerzo agarraron sus escobas y cuando se disponian a salir se destuvieron ya que escucharon relampagos y unos segundos mas tarde empezó a llover.

-Oh no¿que hacemos- dijo Ron mirando la lluvia apenado.

¿Estas bromeando? La lluvia no es un problema, al contrario, es mejor asi, tenemos menos probabilidades de que nos vean lo muggles, si hay lluvia, no salen- Harry tenia muchas ganas de jugar (N/a: el pobre no subía a su escoba desde hacia mucho tiempo, jaja.)

¿Sabes que? Este es el tiempo perfecto para quedarse en casita y tomar algo calentito, quedarse adentro para hablar de la vida y disfrutar del hogar! Yo no quiero jugar al quidditch en estas condiciones ¡Suficiente cuando nos toca jugar asi en Hogwarts!

-Ron tiene razón, no pueden jugar asi! Es mejor quedarnos adentro...

Harry suspiró, si no jugaban al quidditch que iban a hacer...

Unos minutos despues estaban Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny sentados en la sala con una taza de chocolate caliente en la mano.

-Que hicieron en el verano- pregunto Harry ansioso de saber.

-Mmm, nosotros nos quedamos aquí y Hermione se fue a Bulgaria con Vicky- dijo esto ultimo con un tono de envidia en la voz. Harry forzo una sonrisa, no le gusto para nada que Hermione se fuera al exterior con él.

¿Y como la pasaste- pregunto cada vez mas preocupado. Una chica, atractiva, de 16 años...quien sabe que puede hacer...y no se fue a pasar tiempo con una amiga, no no, sino con un famoso jugador de Quidditch que se intereso repentinamente en ella, eso para Harry era preocupante.

-Bien! Conoci un monton de lugares nuevos y la casa de Viktor...fue fabuloso-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, seguramente rememorando lo que vivio. La expresion de Harry se tornaba cada vez mas forzada.

-Harry ¿que te pasa- preguntó Herm preocupada, ya se estaba poniendo colorado al estilo de las orejas de Ron.

-Me...duele el estomago, me parece que comi demasiado.

-Ok- dijo Herm insegura.

-Ginny! Hay una cabeza en la chimenea de tu habitación que desea hablarte- la señora Weasley la llamaba desde arriba de la escalera.

-Ya voy- dejo su taza y se dirigio a su habitacion.

¿Ginny tiene una chimenea en su habitación- Hermione que dormia con ella siempre no se habia percatado de eso- no puedo creer que no la vi.

-Si, la construyeron en estas vacaciones, a mi padre lo ascendieron- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

¡Genial- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Ron asintió.

Se quedaron callados durante unos minutos, sin nada que decir. La lluvia había parado, la Madriguera estaba en silencio . Lo único que rompía el silencio era el ruido de los animales de afuera y todos los aparatos magicos de la casa.

Ultimamente no había mucho tema de conversación entre ellos, pero pronto habría uno, o más...


	3. Cartas de?

Capitulo 3

¿Que tal si vamos a desempacar- Harry se estaba poniendo incomodo en tanto silencio y miradas, por ahora era lo unico que tenian para hacer.

Un minuto mas tarde estaban subiendo las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Ron. Harry se detuvo en el medio del cuarto observando el cambio, habia tres camas, en lugar de las dos acostumbradas.

¿Por qué la tercera cama?

-Porque Hermione se queda con nosotros, en el cuarto de ginny estan remodelando y ella se quedara con mama y papa.

Ante esta nueva noticia Harry se quedo petrificado ¿Compartir un cuarto? Hasta eso le daba vergüenza, pero no era que iban a estar solos, Ron los acompañaria, eso lo ayudaba a calmarse. "Controlate, Harry! No es nada, te has visto en situaciones mas embarazozas, no pasara nada. Ni que fuera la gran cosa, es por un par de dias, quizas una noche, quizas...terminen de arreglar el cuarto de Ginny en la mañana", pero la idea seguia sin convencerlo "No pasará nada...espero".

Harry fue hacia atrás, al lado de la puerta donde estaba su baul y lo llevo hasta los pies de la cama en la que siempre dormia, estaba en la cama del medio, entre Ron y...Hermione. Harry y Hermione empezaron a sacar las cosas que mas necesitaban de su baul y Ron los ayudaba. Estuvieron sacando ropa, libros pergaminos, tinta, cualquier cosa que pensaban que les sería util alguno de los dias que iban a pasar en la madriguera. En ese momento Ron estaba ayudando a Hermione, en realidad no estaba ayudando, estaba revisando, como esperando a encontrar algo que pusiera a Hermione incomoda. No logró encontrar nada hasta que saco un pequeño cofre, negro y sin cerradura. Lo abrió para ver que tenía dentro y se detuvo ahí, abrio bien los ojos y saco un sobre escrito en tinta azul brillante, en letra imprenta y prolija. Dio vuelta la cartapara ver a quien estaba dirigida, a Hermione, obviamente, sino no la tendria en ese cofre. Dio vuelta la carta para saber de quien era (otra vez), pestañeo un par de veces, sorprendido, como si sus ojos lo engañaran. Despues hablo.

-Hermione¿qué es esto- poniendo la carta a la altura de su cara.

Harry levanto la vista para ver de que se trataba todo y miraba la situacion. Hermione se habia quedado sin habla por un momento.

-Es una carta, como muchas de las que tu y Harry me han mandado- respondio mirando con temor la carta.

-Pero esta carta no te la hemos mandado ni yo ni Harry.

A Harry le intereso esto, sino era de ellos de quien seria. Se acordo entonces de Krum, seguramente en el arreglo de ir a Bulgaria se habian mandado toneladas de cartas acordando horarios y esas cosas, pero Ron enseguida rompio ese globo de esperanza en la cabeza de Harry de que no se tratara de otra persona mas que Krum.

-Y tampoco es de Krum-Harry paro de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para escuchar- No es que tienes una sola, tienes bastantes como para empapelar mi cuarto!

¿Que pasa Ron- Harry por fin entraba en el dialogo.

-Esto pasa- mostro la carta por centesima vez.

¿Qué tiene de malo esa carta- miro a Hermione que los miraba a los dos, asustada- Hermione¿Por qué tienes esa cara¿Alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando!

Ron empezo a revolver el cofre, tratando de encontrar una carta que no sea de esa persona.

¡Son casi todas de el!

¿El? La maquina que tenia Harry por cabeza empezo a sacar conclusiones. Que sea un "el", no le gustaba nada, si era una amiga era diferente, pero a juzgar por la cara de Ron era alguien que a el no le gustaba nada. Empezo a sospechar de alguien, pero no podia ser. Estaba desesperado por saber quien podia ser.

¿Desde hace cuanto, exactamente, te escribes con Malfoy-Hermione miro a Harry y a Ron, despues respondio.

-Hay algo que no les he contado...

Hasta aquí lo dejo, hasta que se me ocurra algo...espero no tardar mucho, jeje, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me dejen un review, haganme saber si les gusta y si puedo cambiar algo. Gracias por leer mi fic y hasta la proxima.


	4. Explicaciones

Bueno, este cap es un poquito mas largo, pero bueno...espero que les guste y gracias por leer mi fic y dejarme reviews!

Capitulo 4

Los peores pensamientos de Harry se habían confirmado, la persona que le había escrito las cartas a Hermione era el Slytherin mas odiado por ellos excepto por Hermione. No entendía la razón por la que ella quisiera mantener contacto con una persona que la insultaba, que no se preocupaba por ella nunca y que la humillaba. Y tampoco se imaginaba que se podía leer en esas cartas.

¿Qué es lo que te falto decirnos- pregunto Ron, acercándose a ellos.

Se acomodaron en sus camas olvidándose de desempacar, Hermione se sentó enfrentada a Ron, y Harry en el medio de los dos mirando para el frente. Los dos la miraban interesados en lo que tenia para decir. Harry aprovecho esa oportunidad para mirarla directamente a esos ojos tan conocidos que veía siempre que se acordaba de ella. Hermione empezó a hablar.

A finales de quinto recibí una carta que afuera no tenia remitente, pero adentro, estaba firmada. En la carta Malfoy me pedía disculpas por todo lo que nos había hecho a los tres, pero me dijo que no les hablaría porque seguro ustedes se lo tomarían a broma, pensarían que no era cierto y nunca le iban a creer. Yo al principio no le creía, pensaba que el gran Draco Malfoy nunca iba a disculparse con las víctimas de sus bromas e insultos, pero recibí otra carta y otra, y más, todas preguntando como estaba y el contándome sus problemas, en los pasillos me saludaba cuando iba solo, cuando iba acompañado me dirigía una sonrisa o un gesto, pero no hablaba. Empece a pensar que quizás Malfoy si se arrepentía, pero no tenia idea de que era lo que lo había hecho cambiar así. Un día mientras iba para una clase me paro en un corredor y me pregunto si podía encontrarme con el en la torre de astronomía, todo coincidía porque a ambos nos habían dejado tarea, teníamos que ir obligatoriamente, fuimos a las doce en punto y nos pusimos a hablar de las cartas que el me había mandado y que podía contar con el como un amigo. Después le siguieron unos días de depresión, no se, ya no me saludaba, pero fueron unos días hasta que me dijo de ir a la torre otra vez, ahí me dijo que su madre había muerto...

¿Que- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo y la miraron otra vez a Hermione.

Lo que escucharon, hacia tres días y que esa era la razón de su actitud, yo lo había notado mas pálido que de costumbre y mas callado, no sabia que le había pasado.

¿Y luego que paso- Harry sospechaba de que podía estar pasando entre Malfoy y ella, aunque no pensaba que Hermione se interesara en ese hurón idiota.

Me contó de cómo se sentía, que sus notas habían bajado, de cómo la encontraron a la madre, estuvimos hablando un largo rato, hasta que el cielo comenzó a aclararse, ahí nos dimos cuenta de todo el tiempo que habíamos estado ahí, bajamos hasta la gran escalera y de ahí nos fuimos hasta nuestras salas comunes. Después de eso me pidió que lo ayudara con las tareas y el estudio, nos encontrábamos en la biblioteca cuando no había casi nadie de Slytherin y usábamos aulas vacías cuando practicábamos hechizos, pudo aprobar la mayoría de los exámenes que tuvo y todas las materias. Cuando termino el colegio nos seguimos escribiendo cartas durante el verano y acá estoy.

Se quedo callada esperando alguna respuesta de alguno de los dos, pero esa respuesta nunca llego. Los miro a los dos y aprovecho el momento para mirar a Harry de pies a cabeza, no sabia porque, pero últimamente le levantaba el animo tenerlo cerca. Sus amigos se quedaron reflexionando sobre lo que acababan de oír.

Pero...¡es Malfoy, nunca se disculpara con nadie- Ron que lo odiaba incluso mas que Harry por todas las cosas que había dicho sobre su familia, no podía creer que alguien cambiara tanto de un día para el otro¿Qué hizo¿Se levanto una mañana y se propuso la meta de "¡Voy a ser bueno y útil para los demás!"- en la cara de Harry se dibujo una sonrisa.

No es eso Ron, su madre murió, obviamente, no se por que, se siente culpable y cambió su forma de ser. ¿Qué esperabas, que sea una mierda de persona con los demás por siempre? Algún día tenia que cambiar.

Si, pero yo no me lo esperaba mientras viviera, quizás en otra vida, no se.

Ja, ja- Herm río sarcásticamente- muy gracioso Ron, créelo, es Malfoy y ha cambiado.

Chicos¡Vengan a cenar- la señora Weasley los llamaba desde el piso de abajo y ya subía el aroma de la cena hasta la habitación.

¡Ya vamos- respondió Ron levantándose de su cama.

Harry y Hermione se levantaron de su cama al mismo tiempo, y siguieron a Ron. Bajaron las escaleras atraídos por el aroma de la cena. (N/a: no voy a contar la cena, es muy aburrido, suficiente con el fic, jaja).

Hermione se había ido antes de la cena, a cambiarse, Ron se había quedado abajo ayudando a su madre con la mesa y Harry subía a la habitación, la puerta estaba cerrada, seguramente por el viento, había un par de ventanas abiertas y las puertas se cerraban solas. Abrió la puerta e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de porque estaba cerrada, vio a Hermione parada cerca de su cama en ropa interior, dejando al descubierto la mayor parte del cuerpo, Harry la observo como examinándola, no podía separar la mirada de la piel morena de la castaña, estaba embobado. Hermione agarro la túnica de la escuela que andaba por ahí y se cubrió como pudo con ella, ruborizada miro a Harry. Este pestañeo y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y en una fracción de segundo cerro la puerta para que se cambie. Esos segundos enfrente de ella habían parecido una eternidad, "Cosa mala numero uno" penso.


End file.
